You're A Dream, I'm Just A Dreamer
by RomeoAndJuliet
Summary: Rewritten! If you want to find out just read!
1. Looking Like Pirates

**You're Just ****a Dream, I'm Just a Dreamer**

**A/N: I've written this story with my friend Selene. Hope you like it, please read and review!**

**Chapter 1**

"**Looking Like Pirates"**

I'm going to tell you a story. Not a common story, but a story about love, about friendship, about the sea and about PIRATES! It all began in a rainy night of May, just out of a cinema…

"Hey, babies! Can you lend me a sword, please?" asked a guy looking out the window of the car.

"Why, don't you have one?"One of two girls replied smirking. The girls kept on walking while the car proceeded in the opposite direction.

"What did he have in mind?" asked the girl to her friend.

"Never mind, he was only a jerk… but in effect he was right… don't we seem pirates, Selly?"

Actually her real name isn't Selly but Selene and she's freaking obsessed with pirates! So is her best friend Giulia also known as "Jules". They were so excited at the idea of going to the cinema for seeing the last film of "Pirates of the Caribbean" that they couldn't help but wearing clothes to look like pirates. Selly was wearing black shorts, a bordeaux blouse with a Jack-Sparrow's-like-hat that wasn't able to hide her very long, straight and blond hair. Juls had night blu jeans that match with her eyes, a white shirt and colorful beads in some locks of her curly hair.

"I hope so; I'd really like to look like a pirate to make Jack like me! Moreover the film was marvelluos! I'm looking forward to seeing it again!" she exclaimed.

"The only "little" problem is that neither Jack nor Will exist..." Jules observed.

In that moment the bus arrived for taking them back home. After 15 minutes they got to Jules' house. Selly had been invited to remain to sleep over because Jules' parents were absent for a few days. As soon as they arrived at home they put on their pijamas and sat in front of the computer. They were trying to download some filmstrips of the "Pirates of the Caribbean". Unfortunately something happened…

"For all the damned bytes in this computer... what the hell is going on??!!" Selly was yelling. (This is the kind version… so imagine what she was really saying…)

"Calm down! It's going to be ok, just be patient!"

"But that freaking thing hates me! All the tecnology hates me!" she replied in a childish way, starting to push all the keys frantically. The computer gave out a strange noise and the screen became black.

"Perfect! Now it's blocked!" Jules deduced "I think we should go to bed before damaging something ELSE…"

"Ok…. Stupid tecnology..." she mumbled.

The two girls slipped into bed. Selly was doing the few last things before going to sleep, when she noticed Jules that had a daydreaming face.

"What are you thinking about?" Selly asked her.

"I know that is impossible but it would be fantastic if Jack and Will really existed. I'd like to have Will coming for take me away with his ship and be happily ever after!"

"Yesssss... and get married with 3 children..."

"RIGHT!"

"You're kidding me?"

"No"

"Oh God... you'd better go to bed..."

"Ok, you're the same old wet blanket!" and with that they went to sleep.

(Some hours later...)

"Jules… Wake up… Giulia..?!"

Silence. "Ok, now I'm a bit pissed..." Selly thought.

"Giulia Beatrice Gabriella Coretti, if you don't wake up right now, I'm gonna shred your beloved drawings!" she whispered in her hear.

"Get your hand out of my drawings!" I said almost yelling having up suddenly "What do you w-

Selly cut her off pulling a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh! I've heard some noises coming from the living room. Be silent and take the baseball bat!"

Jules nodded.

Noiselessly they got out Jules' room reaching the living room.

"Tata taratatta tara tarara' tarara' tatta..." Jules started crooning.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just singing"

"You're doing your own theme music?"

"To make the atmosphere..."

"Big, dumb and tone-deaf!" Selly said looking at her friend with a threatening face.

They entered the living room and all seemed very quiet. They looked around and the room seemed unruffled so they relaxed. Then Selly looked around.

"Right where I left you" she said pointing at the two mobile phones on the table.

"Not where I left you..." she whispered as she saw her Jack-Sparrows-like hat.

"What does my hat do here?!" and she took it in her hands.

Then she felt that something was clapping her on the back.

"Sorry luv', I want my hat back". A man said.

Selly turned around, feeling the fear increasing slowly. She took Jules by the arm and brought her in her room slamming the door behind her.

"Oh God, God, God, God…."

"Calm down, Selly! You're freaking out" Jules said to her.

"How can you be so calm? There is someone in your living room!" she added frantically.

"I know but what can we do?"

"Call the police!" she suggested.

"The phone is in the kitchen"

"Escaped by letting ourselves down from the window?"

"We're at the third floor!"

"Clamber to the roof?"

"Go on, I will follow you with binoculars"

"Eh eh eh, Very funny… since you're so smart, suggest you something!"

Knock, knock!

"God, they're just outside the door!" Selly said almost fainting. Jules gestured her to take the baseball bat and go to the other side of the door.

The door opened and the two girls tackled their "guest" yelling like to wake up the entire building. They landed on the floor with the guy squiggling. Unexpectedly Jules felt two hands grabbing her from her arms trying to lift her up. She elbowed him and went to turn the light on. You can't believe who were their guests…

**A/N: I'm really hoping you liked it! That is all for now... please review!**


	2. Midnight Screaming

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to our friend Elisa! Thank you very much and to all the ones who reviewed!**

**Chapter**** 2 **

**"****Midnight Screaming****"**

The scene that Jules saw was absurd… As soon as she reached the switch and turned on the light she looked at her friend.

Selly was on the ground trying to defeat her aggressor punching him. She was sitting on him blocking his chest with her knees and he was covering his face with his hands for escaping the punches. He was strange… strange his wearing, strange his behavior… fortunately Selly had everything under control.

Then she lifted her face up to look at the other guy… - Oh, god… MY GOD! Will..?– She said almost fainting. She thought she was dreaming… In front of her there was

That stopped Selly from the fight and in that moment she realized that she was punching Jack Sparrow! Now try to image what passed across her mind, she couldn't help but screaming… And that made Jack scream, and that made Will scream, so Jules… fainted!


End file.
